conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Fioramira
History of P.R.F. First communities: Oldest clues of Fioramirans date from 3th century BC. They were found in region around the Danube river. Scientists from National University of Fioramira discovered about 6 small villages down the water course of Danube. As they claim those villages were mostly agriculture communities with high birth rate. Men were hunters and builders while women worked on fields and with babies. Every village had one head house that was used for all kinds of village ceremonies number of other houses was different for every village. size=110uNames of villages:Marna, Sardi, Harinar, Dormar, Fallos, Hester. 1th-6th century AD: Somewhere around twenties of the 1th century AD all communities around Danube grow big and strong and started forming a new cities around other rivers and lands of Balkan. Those first cities were economically stronger because of more farming and animal breeding. They were trading with each other and had good diplomatic relations. Cities had around 85.000 people. First politic started around these years and cities were led by elders council consisted by smartest people over 60 years old. Those elders were representatives of all bigger families in cities. Once a year The Great Council of Cities was held in one of them and elders would discus about the most important topics. The Great Council of Cities was first form of union. Second form of union was army formed by 6 great cities for the purpose of defending from horde from north. Army was led by 6 generals from 6 cities who lived in military village formed specially for the army. Army had around 12.000 men and was powerful enough to start expanding the territory of cities. 25.06.546. The Great Council of Cities decided to officially form the first country in this region. Country was named Fiorsura '''and was led by ''Emarko Bruno'', philosopher and politician chosen by the great council. Bruno started off by expanding the army, founding national organized schools around the cities and villages, building farms of animals and starting a diplomatic relations with cities and countries around the Europe. 6th-9th century AD: In '''556. Bruno started working on his own, bypassing The Great Council of Fiorsura and creating his own political bodies and institutions. 25.06.556. Bruno disbanded The Great Council with his own army and declared himself a king of Fiorsura. He was instantly accepted by his political allies in Europe. Since that day development of Kingdom of Fiorsura started speeding up and by 573. Kingdom of Fiorsura reached his final size: After Emarko Bruno died his family line ruled the kingdom for next two centuries. Everything crumbled down when Elmico Bruno '''was forced to split the kingdom in three by two most powerful families who controlled those provinces. '''25.06.734. Kingdom of Fiorsura had to rewrite it's map. Now there were three countries totally independent from each other. This situation changed in 9th century. Before that Elmico Bruno was assassinated by members of second most powerful family in Firamare Sokolici. Stefan Sokolic was crowned on 12.07.735. '''In next '''100 years family Sokolic led country to war against Firara and Firma and with help of allies they won the war and on 14.11.863. kings of Firara and Firma were killed in their capitals squares in public. 25.11.863. new country was formed with a new name. It was named The Great Kingdom Of Fioramira. By the end of 9th century country became an empire. The Empire of Fioramira conquered whole Balkan region except Greece and went north to meet it's neighbor. Country counted 740.000 citizens, army of 70.000 men, GDP of 360.000.000 Fiordums, big influence in Europe and world, powerful fleet and rich market. Recognizable culture and one of the best living standards in the world. 9th century-today: After the formation of The Empire of Fioramira history of country was mostly peaceful because of powerful army, influence and great relations with neighbors. Empire was developing fast and except few inner fights for the crown country was stable. Because Mirko Sokolic had no successors he gave his crown to hes cousin Luka Mirovic in 1544. '''whose family led empire till socialistic revolution hit the country. Revolution started in eastern parts of empire in '''1946. by Aleksandar Ruski. He's Voluntary Revolutionary Army quickly took over eastern region. In next 5 years two sides fought like separated countries and they both functioned independently from each other. While European countries mostly supported Empire State of Fioramira(Blue), Socialistic State of Fioramira(Red) was supported from Asia. Socialistic State of Fioramira won the war and whole country became socialistic country named The People's Republic of Fioramira in 1951. First leader of P.R.F. was Aleksandar Ruski. Ruski made a system that secured the country-every leader has to choose his successor and teach him the ways of leading the country. Aleksandar's successor was his own son Dimitrije Ruski who led a successful war on Middle East and expanded P.R.F. to it's present size. Fioramira expanded further on Middle East under the rule of Ognjen Babic. Maps of Fioramira. Category:History